


A Not Quite There Moment

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (in his head but they'll be out loud soon!), Crying, Crying John, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short One Shot, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The lying detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Sherlock feels John shaking and holds him tighter. “I’m here,” he says, because he is, that’s all there is to it. It is what it is.He thinks of whispering, “John Watson, you are soloved." ...





	

Sherlock feels John shaking and holds him tighter. _“I’m here,”_ he says, because he is, that’s all there is to it. It is what it is.

He thinks of whispering, “John Watson, you are so _loved_. Do you have any idea how loved you are? You stepped into my world and gave it colour and light and beauty. I was so alone, and I owe you so much. I love you so very much. I’m sorry. I thought- I hoped- I dreamt you knew.”

But John is still trembling, tears are still soaking Sherlock’s shirt. The moment is not right. This storm of grief must pass, and Sherlock must be there, to hold John up. The moment is not quite there. Not yet. But soon.


End file.
